Itou Kashitarou
Kashitaro Ito (伊東歌詞太郎) is a new utaite with a strong, clear voice, known for his distinct vibratos. He is also good at volume controlling his singing voice. He is friends with Amatsuki and often does collaborations with him. He is also friends with the illustrator and mangaka Kuwahara Souta , who illustrated his recent twitter avatars. So far, not much is known about him. His first cover was of "Souzou Forest ", which currently has over 103K views and over 4K Mylists on NND. His first hit cover was "Shiwa", which currently has over 237K views and over 16K Mylists on NND, and is the most popular cover of that song. His most popular solo cover is "Children Record", with over 500K views and over 25K Mylists, as of December 2012. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of Piano x Dolche # Member of Smiley*2GS # Member of 〆5 # Member of Itowokashi with LeftyMonsterP # Member of Circle of Friends # Daylight Dreamer" (Released on December 31, 2012) # The Rainbow Orchestra (Released on December 31, 2012) List of covered songs (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.06) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -Piano and Cello ver.- (2012.02.06) # "Melt" -Male Key ver.- (2012.01.10) # "Narisumashi Genga" (2012.01.29) # "Hello, Worker" (2012.02.11) # "Hello, Worker" -Piano ver.- (2012.02.11) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Kashitaro Ito and Amatsuki (2012.02.22) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Kashitaro Ito and Jegyll (2012.03.04) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) (2012.03.15) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.03.25) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2012.04.11) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've been lost) (2012.04.18) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) -LeftyMonsterP version- (2012.05.10) # "Hoshi Ai" feat. Amatsuki and Kashitaro Ito (2012.06.22) # "Tokeitou no Uta" (Song of the Clock Tower) feat. Kashitaro Ito, Namukari, Mashaa, Uron, Nayuta, Renoa (2012.06.25) # "from Y to Y (2012.07.02) # "Dust" (2012.07.13) # "Children Record" (2012.08.15) # "Koi no Koritsuki" (2012.08.20) # "HEAVEN" (2012.08.28) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (When Our Sleeves Touched, It Felt Like We'd Met In A Previous Life) feat. Kashitaro Ito and Rib (2012.09.10) # "Umbrella" (2012.09.21) # "Share, We Are" (2012.09.30) # "S・K・Y" (2012.10.08) # "START" (2012.10.16) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Kashitaro Ito and Amatsuki (2012.10.24) # "Shounen Camera" (Youth Camera) (2012.11.11) # "Connect" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica OP) (2012.11.28) # "GOLD" feat. Au, un:c, Kashitaro Ito, KajyuP, Kumakuma, Jegyll, Freesueru, Hotori, Masha, Memeta, Yuikonnu, Yuuka, YukiYucky, Rabipo (2012.12.22) # "Circle of Friends" feat. Circle of Friends (2012.12.27)}} Discography For 〆5 albums see here Gallery Trivia *He has a white cat named Oz. *His name comes from the name of the famous Edo-period samurai 伊東甲子太郎 (Itou Kashitarou) with the only difference being the kanji for "kashi" in each; Kashitaro changed 甲子 to 歌詞, the kanji for "lyrics". *He is known to like Studio Ghibli very much. *Kashitaro is about 180cm (almost 5'11") tall. Translated Conversation (Kony's Twitter) concerning Amatsuki's and Kashitaro's heights External links *Twitter *Blog (with LeftyMonsterP) Category:NND Male Utaite Category:Piano x Dolche Category:Smiley*2GS Category:〆5 Category:Circle of Friends Category:Singers with Albums or Singles